Operation: BYE
by Alphawulf
Summary: Because You're Everything. Wally's being decommissioned, but is he really? and what about Kuki. I am pretty sure it's better than this cruddy summary


**A/N: This is for a combination of four things, 1-to express a song through writing (The reason is you by Hoobastank...I think) 2- To write a decommissionng story 3- to try to rid myself of single-story-writers-block (and completely fail at it too) and 4- to say sorry for not posting up another chapter for operation test. More about it at the bottom.**

Now loading:

Kids next door mission

Operation: Bye

Because  
You're  
Everything

* * *

"Hey! let go of me! I'm sitting sown! Shesh!" He yelled as he was forcibly pushed down into a chair.

"We're not gonna give you another chance to escape! Now quit your whinin', _teenager!_" A girl yelled at him, her voice curled in an Irish accent. He struggled to get up, but two operatives rushed up and clamped his arms against the chair. He already went through this once, not to mention saw three of his other friends go through it too, he didn't want it to happen to him again. He continued to struggle.

"Please, Wally, just stop." The usually happy-go-lucky girl spoke in a tone that was a mixture of sadness, heartbrokenness, and fear. She had also witnessed those three 'go'. Now she had to watch him go too. After each one of them went through this, her happiness slowly fell, each time. He had noticed this, but didn't know how to comfort her.

"Ok, Kuki." He sighed. He had also worsened his 'leave of absence' the day before. He didn't know why he did it, he was just so frustrated.

~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

"**Numbuh Four!!"** Her voice sounded throughout the treehouse. It felt like it shook on it's foundation atop the Uno's household. She barged through his door, a green rainbow monkey in her hand. Or should I say _hands._ The poor primate's body was in her right hand, it's head in her left. "**Wallabee Beetles!"** She screamed louder. He was carving a very skinny, dark stick into a S.P.E.A.R. --**S**uper **P**ointy **E**bony **A**pparently **R**ocks-- He held it up defensively.

"I didn't do it. I swear!" He cried out, trembling. She stormed up to him and shoved the monkey in his face,

"Tell her you're sorry!" She growled, her face twisted in anger.

"What? Now that have a gender too? No _way _I'm apologizing to it!" He suddenly didn't feel as scared anymore. Sticking out his tongue, he poked it with his new weapon. Her next yell felt as if it ripped right through his eardrums.

~*~*~_End Flashback_~*~*~

Now he felt ashamed he hadn't apologized. He looked over to her, she was holding two rainbow monkeys, an orange one, and the green one, with it's head stitched back into place. Her head was buried into them.

"I'm sorry." His words were a shock to everyone. Nobody has ever heard him apologize to _anyone_. "Look, I have to say something, before I, uh , go." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've found a reason, to change. And it's all because of you…" There were two girls with a hopeful expression. Numbuh Three knew he was talking about what had happened to her rainbow monkey, while Numbuh Eighty-Six thought he was talking about her, so she started to smile from her place next to the button that would erase all the boy's memory. "…Kuki." With that last word her hopes were shattered.

"Aw! Thanks Numbuh Four!" She smiled in delight.

"And, I've always wanted to tell you, that, that I-" But the button was pushed and the plunger made contact with his face.

"No!" Numbuh three lunged for the seat, but two operatives came out of nowhere and held her back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wally" She choked on her tears. She fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. The two rainbow monkeys who were in her hand a minute ago, shoved side-by-side, were now each on each side of her, forever separated in her mind. Suddenly he stood up.

"Where the crud am I?" He asked, even though he knew perfectly well. Numbuh Three-sixty-two did say something like this might happen, back when she was still the Leaduh, and still an operative. He was now an undercover agent for the KND, and only he would know, along with others he would meet along the way in his forever-secret life. He saw her crying her heart out on the floor. Technically, he wasn't supposed to know her, but he didn't care.

"Hey, why are you so sad, kid?" He asked, almost saying Kuki instead of kid. She just looked up to him and tried to speak a clear sentence.

"Oh, nothing. I, uh, just lost a good friend." She explained sadly, as she picked herself and her animals off the floor. She looked to the boy who was, even though a teen, still a bit shorter than her.

"I think I know what can make it better." He smiled deviously. She just lifted her eyebrows curiously, but her eyes were still threatening to over flow if the floodgates to her heart were ripped open. He just gazed at her before taking her face in his hands and pulling it towards him. She was utterly shocked. Numbuh Eighty-six's mouth was agape.

The decommissioning officer's mind was screaming. 'He's gonna blow his cover!' and other things similar, but not as nice. Their lips met, and they stayed like that for a couple seconds, but to them, it felt like a lifetime. Once they parted, he dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets, and left.

"See ya'" He yelled back as disappeared from sight. A few moments of unbearable silence and awkwardness, Kuki giggled and managed to say:

"I think I like teenage Wally better!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, Wally's a bit OOC with the kiss and all, but at least he regained some of his coolness (if he even has any) when he walked out. Omg! I actually created a weapon! Although it is just a sharpened stick..Hmm, Wally, you ain't good at that type of thing :P And I cannot believe how much I adore the flashback and the last line. Kuki's so naive. Oh and BTW, I kinda mention stuff about Ep. Operation END, if ya' didn't know.**

**Quick little interruption from my usual randomness rant. If you know of Lady Gaga's song Telephone, plus the uh, awkward video, and actually liked it, at least a little, you'll love this one spoofed version. it's grouped with a whole bunch of other videos under the name 'The Key of Awesomeness' If you don't mind the, uh, Naughty words every now and then, you'll probably enjoy it. My mom doesn't seem to care. She even laughed!**

**Anyway, back to Kids Next Door. I was hoping this would help me through a rough patch in the other KND fanfic I'm currently in the midle of, to help inspire myself...and I failed at that miserably. I hate having a writers block, but yet it's only with you for that one story. Ugh, sooo annoying! I already have all the quest thingies planned out and everything! *Sigh* **

**Alphawulf will now poke herself with a S.P.E.A.R. untill she can come up with something at least semi-good, just to get the chapter out.**

**Wally: Hey, good idea, that way I can get my Kuki back!**

**Me: Here, you can help me *Hands S.P.E.A.R.* OW!**

**(I think I've gone completely insane)**

**Kuki: Don't worry, you already were!**

**Me: I think I ate too much chocolate, I'm just gonna leave now. *walks away, leaving Kuki and wally alone***

**Wally: Uh, Bye! *Runs off***

**Wow...correction, _way_ too much chocolate...Ugh!**


End file.
